


uncharted

by honeypops



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Light Smut, M/M, One Night Stands, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeypops/pseuds/honeypops
Summary: A stormy night, a dimly lit tavern and a hidden path that led to a secret inn brought Michael and Calum together for a moment in time. Just long enough to explore uncharted territories of each other, just long enough for Calum to find bliss and then watch it all sail away in new morning light.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Calum Hood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	uncharted

Storm clouds collected in the night sky; set the moon behind a haze that dulled it’s glow. Rain pelted down without mercy and a rundown tavern filled with travelers became an escape. Calum found himself within the crowd, a pewter cup of something that burned sliding down his throat in his hand with eyes following the crowd that filled the minimal space. The island was awash with people who were fleeting; coming and going under the guise of night with nothing but a few coins and alias’ at their sides. It was just a moment for them. A stopping place. He called it home. From the rundown tavern to the docks that sat on the shore with ships weathering storms and sunny days alike. He caught many eyes that night, men and women chasing the storm away and ducking into the tavern for a place to dry off and to find company. He refused most of them. 

Calum’s interest was a slow burn, only a few people passing by that caught his eye in return, but his desire flickered in and out like the flame of a candle. Only when green eyes found his in dim light and a smirk followed did his desire stay present; heat spread through him and made him long for a bliss he hadn’t felt in a while. He was at the front, still soaked from the rain while Calum sat near the back on a perch that lifted him to see the crowd. The man approached from the other side of the tavern. He was quiet as he sidled up next to Calum, kicked out a stool and rapped his knuckles on the bar top to get the attention of the busy tender. 

His initial interest in Calum pulled back just like the sea drifting away from the shore. He paid Calum little mind as liquor slid his way, the liquid splashing up over the rim of the cup and sliding to the wooden top below. Calum sighed, lips slightly pouted and parted with the soft sound, his hand came up and fingers settled under his chin with elbows on the bar. The stranger finally spared him another glance and brought that warmth back to life with a green eyed wink after he downed his cup in one fluid swig. 

“Micheal,” he introduced and when Calum stayed silent—never one to offer his name when he knew only a night would come of the interaction—he continued on; voice a bit gruff but words light and airy. “Know anywhere safe to stay for the night?” 

Calum nodded and let his eyes wander the traveler. His shirt was worn loose and unlaced, a deep v running down his broad chest. His skin was naturally pale but lightly touched by the sun. Tousled hair laid under a tricorn hat and scuffed boots laid beneath tight slacks. His skin was inked with stories and marred by scars that told Calum his escapades were likely secrets. He knew a place. One that would accept him without question.

“I could show you to it,” Calum offered and didn’t flinch at the heat that consumed his cheeks and ran wild down his chest and to the pit of his stomach. There was no time for modesty. “It’s not far off.” 

Michael accepted the offer, threw a coin down in payment for his drink and stood, gestured for Calum to lead the way and followed after him. 

The storm was still alive but the rain was refreshing on their skin; the wind cooled the flickering flames eating at Calum and restored some breath to his lungs. Michael was alluring and effervescent in the face of the storm. He stayed close to his side, even let a hand venture to the small of Calum’s back and fed off of his body language—inching closer into his touch and reveling in the feeling past rain soaked clothes. A secret inn laid within an abandoned looking structure. The outside was deceptive. Shutters stayed closed at all hours, a fallen wooden beam partially blocked the front door and Calum felt Michael’s skepticism and hesitation as they approached. 

“Trust me,” Calum instructed as he bypassed the beam and pushed the heavy door open. 

No light spilled through but Michael followed nonetheless. The front room was left in a reckless abandon. What little furniture lay within the wooden walls were overturned and tattered. There was no light to lead the way but senses were sharp and the path to the door at the end of the room was familiar. Calum found it with ease and turned back to Michael. 

“Are you sure about this?” Michael asked but there wasn’t fear in his tone. Only curiosity and desire to know. 

“There’s a step down, be careful,” he told him and pushed the door open; answering his question with the motion of continuing on. 

Candle light in sconces lit a lurid path, hushed whispers and soft footsteps brought them to the secretive inn. A fire in a hearth, an oak desk and a wall of brass hooks proclaimed a welcoming area to settle with the innkeep and be handed a key. One person was ahead of them. No names were exchanged—silence and no questions bought by the drop and clatter of gold coins on oak. The innkeep wasn’t bothered, was used to subtlety and secrets—the inn itself the best kept one on the island. Scandalous travelers, outlaws and the likes found a home within the private walls. Michael mimicked the exchange he saw with the previous patron and was handed a key wordlessly. 

“Show me to my room?” he asked, eyes darting up the stairs and then back to settle on Calum. 

Calum could feel his intention with the invitation. It was one he was hoping for as soon as he stepped into the tavern. He smirked and kept leading him on; up the stairs and down the hall to the only vacant room left. A four poster bed dominated the space, offered a welcoming embrace and thoughts that couldn’t leave his mind. Once the door shut behind them silent communication brought them slowly to one another. There was time, a beat of hesitation waiting for approval before they collided with one another. Rough hands found purchase on damp and unnecessary clothing. Michael was agile and quick with his hands, surprisingly soft and demure with the kisses that burned from his lips to the dip of collarbones. Clothes became nothing more than one with the notches on the floor. Light but sure footsteps brought them backward to the bed that was inviting and cushioned the landing that befell them. 

Michael’s hands placed themselves beside Calum, pressed into the bed to hold his weight as he hovered directly over him. He could feel his warmth and the lingering dampness on his skin. He was heady, more intoxicating than the burn of alcohol and more exhilarating than any other stranger Calum had encountered. His lips dragged slowly down his skin, taking time to leave reminders of himself. Calum knew he’d feel his presence in the morning, even after he was long gone. His body pressed closer to his, one hand wandering down the curves and edges of Calum, a solid and welcomed grip found his thigh, thumb rubbing circles into a soft spot. Calum ached for his hand to continue wandering. His came up to run through Michael’s hair, to grip and guide his lips back to his. Michael teased him, press of his lips gone light when it was obvious he was craving something more. A small whimper escaped him and in a split second he felt Michael smirk, lightly tugged at his hair and shifted beneath him to communicate what he wanted. Michael read Calum’s body language like a map. He fed off his reactions and granted him what he wanted. His grip on his thigh tightened and helped to bring it around his body. Calum quivered at the action, let out a shaky and broken breath and said his name though he knew he couldn’t say his back—instead sensual terms of endearment fell from his lips and crashed into his senses. 

Michael was visceral with the press of his body so fully against the alluring stranger’s; he was everywhere, each of his movements chased a reaction. Rain hitting the roof became white noise to the low groans and gasps that fell from Michael’s parted lips and sank into Calum’s heated skin. They were both chasing a high as a rhythm settled between their bodies. The night was slipping away as what they desired came in a crashing force that left them both breathless. The rain had died down and the sun started its slow ascent into the sky by the time they came back from the high that still coursed heat and desire through their veins. 

Michael was quick to collect himself as sunlight filtered through the cracks in the shutters. Calum was quick to follow suit, to fumble with his clothes and seek an escape out into the open air of a new morning. All of his nights like the previous ending in the same way. A traveler meaning to bid him goodbye or make a silent getaway before morning came; but he always seemed to be ahead of the game. Quick to slip out the doors and away from them before they could leave him. 

“Know the way to the docks?” Michael asked and stopped him short as buttons slipped through his fingers. 

Calum froze and only a nod cut through at his question. Michael stepped up to him, took over the buttons that fell through his fingers and gave him a smirk as he finished the job and ran the pad of his thumb along his collarbone over the reminders of him in one last tingling connection. 

“I’ll walk you,” he managed to offer and spun for the door before he could explore another part of him that might ache for the circumstances to be different. Michael followed without a word and his footsteps were so light Calum could almost convince himself he was already gone. But when he pushed open the inn door and traveled past the abandoned room he saw his shadow dance behind his and cut a reminder into his thoughts. Calum bypassed the fallen lumber at the front entrance and made a quick beeline for the docks ahead. He realized Michael must have known where they were; that he had found his way to the tavern and had a traveller’s eye that would have kept note of the whereabouts in relation to the inn. He stopped short, just before the wooden posts proclaimed a makeshift entrance. 

A sea breeze rustled between them as Calum turned to look at Michael one last time. He was even more alluring the light of a new day. Calum wouldn’t usually but he had come so far as to walk him to the place of departure so he took one moment to memorize the green of his eyes, the pink of his lips and the touch of himself that resulted in marks on pale skin. 

“Where will you sail to?” Calum asked though he knew it didn’t really matter. The island was his home and Michael had wanderlust in his eyes. 

“No clue. Wherever Captain Irwin decides. It’s all uncharted to me.” 

Calum wanted to ask if he might come back someday but he bit down the urge and only gave him a nod. Calum was the sand on the shores and Michael was the sweeping tide and it was time for him to venture back out to the unknown. He dipped down to kiss Calum’s cheek and he stiffened at the last form of contact. It was in his nature to turn statuesque even if he felt like crumbling. He nodded then, turned as his name was hollered from a magnificent vessel by a captain and a lady. Michael stalked off and left Calum to watch him sail away. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @ calpops


End file.
